Wargames 1: Enterprise Remastered
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Sometimes you just need a bit of time to find yourself. Harry, thrown into the future must find his way back to the past to defeat Voldemort. Part 1 of a series
1. Chapter 1

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Sometimes you just need a bit of time to find yourself. Harry, thrown into the future must find his way back to the past to defeat Voldemort. Part 1 of a series

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/ Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

Chapter 1: A summer holiday of change.

'That Bastard' Harry thought as he stared out the side door of the Dursley's car, it was raining, it pounded on the windows echoing through the quietness of the car, they weren't happy to have Harry here and he wasn't happy to be here either.

Vernon would shift his glance into the mirror and glare at Harry before shifting his eyes back to looking out the window. His Aunt just sat there as still as a stone and Dudley was randomly talking about a boxing tournament he had won recently; no one was listening to him. No one cared, the majority of people that he would have been against were smaller than him, not that there were many people the same weight category as a beached whale.

'How could he expect me to deal with all this?' Harry thought cursing Dumbledore, 'Damn Dumbledore, Damn Voldemort, Damn Fudge.' Harry mentally spat in pure frustration, three key figures that were causing him no end of grief. Fudge was out to ruin his reputation destroying Harry's name to save his career; a career that was so far down the toilet that even the Mario Brothers would never be able to find it. Voldemort was self explanatory he was out to kill Harry, Slowly and painfully in response to his constant thwarting of the Dark Lords plans, but he was a known variable. But for as much as he knew about Fudge's and Voldemorts intentions it was the esteemed Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Grand Warlock supreme title holder of the Universe, he was the mystery, the question that needed answering.

What was his game plan?

Harry found it hard to predict the manipulative bastards movements and actions. Because of Dumbledore's manipulations Harry had lost his Godfather Sirius Black whom had been wrongly accused and thrown into Azkaban Prison without even a trial for the murder of Harry's parents. Dumbledore, the living entity of Second Chances didn't push for a proper investigation, the living beacon of the light and goodness, didn't dig deeper to help his Godfather. Now we fast forward fifteen years and Sirius had been killed when trying to save Harry from a trap that the teen had been so stupid to fall for! He accepted some of that responsibility, it was partly his fault. His mind flashed back to that situation every time he closed his eyes, the guilt swelled up inside of him. 'Not anymore.' Harry mentally ordered himself, 'I'm going to learn Occulemency and I am going to train and learn to beat Voldemort in my own way, not the way Dumbledore wants me to, Not the way Fudge wants to but my way. I will kill Voldemort and I will use any means necessary.' Harry promised himself and subconsciously his hands clenched into fists.

He was bought out of his thoughts as the car came to a stop at the drive way to Number 4 Private Drive. Petunia and Dudley quickly ran from the car to the shelter of the house but before Vernon got out he turned to Harry, "Get your stuff out of the car and put it under the stairs." Vernon ordered. Harry glared at Vernon but complied anyway walking into the rain he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and dragged them into the house the rain pounding against his skin and clothes. Luckily he kept his most important stuff on his person, his wand and his invisibility cloak. Dumping his trunk under the stairs he walked up to the smallest bedroom in the house and placed Hedwig's cage on the desk and deposited his invisibility cloak under the loose floorboard. Dropping the floorboard back into place Harry collapsed onto his bed and just lay there wishing for the sweet bliss of sleep, except he knew there was not going to be any sweet bliss, it would be nightmares, reliving the department of mysteries incident and the death of Cedric Diggory.

He was right, Harry slept about 4 hours long before the nightmares struck and Harry woke up a cold sweat plastered on his forehead and his scar throbbing in pain. Slowly he tried to get back to sleep but when that failed he swung his feet round and sat there contemplating everything that had happened.

"How much could I have changed?" Harry questioned slowly, "I didn't have the training that was needed, I didn't have the skill, as much as I've learnt it still wasn't enough to save him." He whispered his hands clenching the edge of the tiny bed, his knuckles turning white from the force. "What was I supposed to do? I was injured," he stood up walking across the room looking into a cracked mirror that hung on the wall. "I could barely stand, how the hell was I supposed to save him?" Harry muttered, his guilt being pushed aside by rationalisation. "The moment he was hit I was down as well, I was only able to stand because he helped keep me up." Harry muttered bitterly. "They turned on me so quickly after that, Cedric dies, they disbelieve me… because I obviously have a reputation as a liar!" He said in disdain, his memories of the Daily Prophet shining to the forefront as he continued to look at his reflection and the bags that sat under his eyes. "They betray me time and time again, I'm a hero when they need me to be and a scapegoat when they don't want me to be around." Harry muttered already knowing how the situation was playing out in his head.

"And yet, I can't hate them…" He muttered in resignation. "Anyone else would have done and yet I don't." He said locking eyes with himself. "But that doesn't mean I have to like them. I will do what needs to be done and I will beat Riddle and then, just like all tales of good versus evil. I shall ride off into the sunset." He smiled thinking on where he could go.

"After all, anywhere is better than this place." He mused walking back over to his bed and dropping down onto it, stifling a yawn, his spirit feeling lighter than it had in a while before he closed his eyes.

Only for the alarm to go off what felt like five minutes later.

Harry groaned in frustration, standing up and flicking it off, his alarm was set before the others would get up because even though they were a little more relaxed on chores, old routines and habits were hard to break. Walking over to the bathroom, he took a quick shower then got dressed, Dudley's had me downs once again, that was another thing that needed to change, he needed to get better clothes rather than these baggy hand me downs that he always wore. Change needed to happen and in his mind, that change needed to start with himself. Walking down stairs skipping the creaky step he started to make the breakfast hearing the telltale signs of the two natural disasters walking around 'thank you WWF.' Harry mused at the title that he had given them, naming them after the two big wrestlers Typhoon and Earthquake. Dishing out the breakfast he made himself a quick sandwich and walked out the front door as Vernon made it downstairs. Exiting the house he sensed the presence of the Order member trailing him as he walked along the streets no doubt to 'protect' him like they did when the dementors attacked, walking through the park Harry looped round and walked back to Number 4 ignoring his surroundings, there was no need for the walk he just wanted to just stretch his legs.

Reaching number 4 he walked in and stopped as Vernon appeared and started shouting. "BLOODY OWLS! No respect for normality." He shouted and Harry was a bit caught off guard, he stayed silent as Vernon went on a rant about lack of respect for the normal people and stepped away from him walking up the stairs to his room, one hand coming up and wiping the spit off of his face, there were days that he really hated being anywhere near Vernon… normally they were days that ended in a Y. Entering his room he saw three owls sitting there, one was Hedwig sitting in her cage cleaning her feathers, the second was Pig the owl belonging to Ron holding a letter on both feet and the third was an owl Harry didn't recognize.

Harry walked up and took the letters from Pig, reading them he just threw them to the floor, it was the usual, "Don't blame yourself Harry it wasn't your fault." Crap, stuff that he had heard plenty of times before. Harry threw it in the bin ignoring it completely and glanced at Hedwig, she hooted at him but otherwise didn't have anything for him, apparently having been out hunting, if the dead mouse in her cage was anything to go by.

He looked at the last owl, the Tawny owl was not one that he was familiar with and the red envelope that was tied to its leg was dubious at best. The Owl held its leg out to him and slowly Harry removed it, after the initial touch didn't portkey him away he flipped it over looking at the writing on the front.

It was unfamiliar to him and yet at the same time something seemed familiar as he saw the note written on it.

_Harry Potter,_

_You need more time to prepare._

_In fact take all the time you need._

_Sincerely_

_An old friend._

Curiously he opened it, wondering who the Old Friend could be. Not that he had many 'Old' friends, that should have been enough to send off alarm bells in his mind but it didn't, curiosity was getting the better of him.

But as you know, curiosity killed the cat, the world span around him everything turning black as he felt a familiar tug at his navel though this time it spread to the rest of his body, forcefully pulling him along as the letter disintegrated in his hand. Pain tore at him, his eyes closed, clenching shut as he struggled to remain conscious but it wasn't to be.

As light started to appear, the pain became too much and he blacked out, falling unconscious to the cold floor, surprising the people that were in the room. Calls for security briefly reached his ears but the sound didn't properly register as everything went quiet

TBC

So, I've started uploading the next part of the wargames story and someone left me a review calling me on the bad spelling in this earlier story.

To them, I have to say thank you, even though you just stayed as a guest, it was a slap to reality that I did truly need to get to work on rewriting this (which I had been procrastinating on it for so long because it was done and I didn't want to look back yet.)

I always planned to come back and rewrite this, doubly so with the constructive criticism that I had received throughout it's life on the website (seriously guys, thanks for that even if I didn't reply to you personally I did take it to heart and used it to better my writing.) Though real life and new ideas just kept getting in my way. (I actually counted how many different stories I have in various states in my fanfic folder, currently sitting at about 60 different ideas ranging from Harry Potter to Neopets to WWE to Dungeon Keeper stories.)

But like I said above the person who sent me the last review refusing to read the story gave me the final kick to the arse that I needed to get it moving, I personally feel that I've improved so damn much since I initially started and well, I need the rest of my stuff to reflect that.

So to all the people that reviewed the first time around, I hope you enjoy the tidied up version.

To all those people who didn't read it the first time round, I hope you enjoy the tidied up version, cause it's about ten times better.

First chapter redone, lets continue with it shall we.

(and as a side note I'd just like to add the modifications made added about 900 words to this chapter alone.)

Just to add, i'm uploading this as a separate story instead of changing all the chapters one at a time for the old version. Mainly for ease of reading and also since i plan to remove the old version the moment this one has finished being done. for now it's staying though just because i've got wargames 2 uploading and don't want to cause major confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Sometimes you just need a bit of time to find yourself. Harry, thrown into the future must find his way back to the past to defeat Voldemort. Part 1 of a series

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

Chapter 2: To the Future

'_That hurt'_ Harry thought as he groaned in pain his body still aching slightly from the eventful situation. _'What the hell happened?' _Harry questioned as he tried to get his mind focused on the events that happened. _'Red letter, I remember a red letter. Son of a bitch it was another portkey.'_ He cursed realising that he had been grabbed by one of those again. _'Should have just burnt it and be done with it… but what did it mean with taking all the time I need?'_ Harry questioned as he reached up with his hand rubbing at his eyes finally tuning in the outside world. At least he would have done if he could move his arms, something was holding them in place.

He could hear people talking around him; he tried to sit up but found it impossible, his arms restrained in two places, once at the upper arm and another near his wrist. Slowly he opened his eyes and winced as the bright light glared down at him, 'interrogation perhaps?' Harry thought as he let out a small moan of pain and the voices stopped talking. His vision still blurred from not having his glasses Harry could see two shapes walking towards him his vision wasn't normally this bad but the bright light above him had made focusing a little bit difficult. "Give me a moment to put his glasses back on captain." One of the people stated and Harry felt someone place his glasses on his face and the people came into focus.

The first person he saw was wearing a gray patched shirt with strange ridges running along the top of his head and down both sides of his face. At first he thought it may have been a magical being of some description, but nothing that he had ever come across had looked like that nor had anything that he had read about. (Contrary to Hermione's belief, he was actually quite well read, he just didn't feel the need to recite every little passage from the book.) The second person looked to be in his mid 30's wearing a blue uniform and stood at the end of the bed where Harry was restrained with his arms crossed.

"You've caused quite a disturbance." The man stated. Harry was quite surprised at how calm he was, he didn't recognise the man and wondered if this was some kind of game that Voldemort was playing on him. But it didn't add up, Voldemort wouldn't go to such an elaborate ruse.

"Sorry?" Harry offered meekly, still trying to shake the cobwebs loose from his brain, everything was slowly piecing back together but at the moment he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Imagine how shocked I was when you appeared in the middle of the bridge of my ship." The man continued and Harry now actually able to fully focus on what was going on looked around the room, a lot of high tech gadgets and items, several very advanced computers. Something wasn't adding up here.

"I don't even have a clue where I am." Harry stated, it was true, he didn't have a clue where on Earth he was.

"What's your name." The man asked authoritatively and Harry didn't see any reason to hide it, if this could be cleared relatively quickly then all the better for it, the guy didn't seem to look like a Voldemort supporter, you know in that overly generic evil aura that he had seemingly felt when around any of the Death Eaters. Or it could possibly have to do with the inbreeding that the pureblood practically worshipped. Skeevey feelings aside, Harry focused on the here and now and spoke, introducing himself

"Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"I am Captain Jonathan Archer, you are currently on the Starship Enterprise." Archer explained and Harry felt his eyes widen, the message in the back of his mind coming straight to the forefront. _'Take all the time you need'_ there were no Starships where he was from, he knew that much as detached as he was from the Muggle world nowadays. Still Starships were still a very far reaching idea.

"Starship?" Harry stated in shock. "What year is this?" He questioned slowly, the realisation kicking him heavily in the gut making everything feel so surreal.

"The year is 2152 by Earth reckoning why?" Archer questioned, not sure he was liking where this topic was suddenly going to go.

"Because I'm not from this time, I'm from the year 1996." Harry replied nervously. Archer looked at him for a moment, Harry kept his gaze, knowing that the man was studying him intently, trying to determine whether or not he was lying before he turned to the doctor.

"Phlox is he telling the truth?" Archer asked.

"From all brain scans he is telling the truth. He is from the year 1996." Phlox replied looking at the monitor that sat nearby that was keeping track of his condition.

"Release the restraints," Archer ordered and Phlox did so. Harry was quick to sit up, hating the feeling of being restrained like that and rubbing at his wrists trying to get the circulation back into his slightly tingly hands.

"This is going to be difficult, there are strict rules about these things, we have to keep you from seeing too much on the chance that it could affect the past when you return and we also have to find a way to return you back to where you came from" Archer stated and Harry nodded his head. "But we can't neglect the simple things either, give me a moment." Archer added and walked over to the far wall and hit a switch. "Archer to the bridge." He called.

"T'Pol here captain." A female voice replied though Harry couldn't see the woman he realized that the thing Archer was using was a communication device. More advanced and better quality than any intercom system that he had witnessed, not that he had seen many but the others had an underlying static to the messages that were sent, this was clear and crisp as if the person was right there.

"Do we have any spare crew quarters?" Archer asked and Harry was grateful for that as he didn't feel like spending all his time in the Medical Bay.

"Yes captain, there is one empty crew quarter on D deck section 5." T'Pol replied and Archer tapped the switch again with his hand flicking it off after a brief thanks

Archer turned to Harry, "Well Mr. Potter would you like to follow me and I will take you to your quarters for your stay here." Archer stated and Harry stood up, glancing down at himself seeing himself still dressed in the baggy cast offs of Dudley and begun to follow Archer. They walked through a long corridor and stopped at a doorway, the door opened and Archer walked in and Harry followed, Archer waited for the door to close and tapped a button on a panel and moments later Harry felt the thing start to move.

They stood there in silence not knowing what to say Harry was busy thinking about what he would have to do now that he was far away from home. Archer was thinking along the similar lines he had to find away to get Harry home but he couldn't disturb the timeline at all.

The lift came to a stop and the two walked out into a corridor that looked similar to the one he had walked along previously. Stopping outside a door Archer pressed the button on the door and it opened. He signalled for Harry to enter.

"You will be staying in here for the duration of your time, I will send someone shortly to show you were the Mess Hall is, other than that, you're confined to your quarters more for the protection of the timeline than anything else." Archer stated and Harry nodded reluctantly, he could understand the justification of it even if he did end up feeling like a prisoner and walked in and Archer turned and walked off heading back towards the bridge.

Harry looked around the room it was medium sized and the walls were the same grey as the walls of the corridor. The floor had been carpeted a tranquil blue and there was a 2 chairs and a sofa, at the corner of the room there was a comfortable looking bed and a doorway leading to a small bathroom. Harry dropped down onto the bed and just tried to sort out his thoughts

'No Voldemort, No Dumbledore, No Fudge.' Harry mentally cheered, 'But none of the fair weather friends either.' Harry thought numbly, sure he had fallen out with many of them because of the last year but to know he was all alone was a sobering thought doubly so as he thought about the prophecy. 'Voldemort wants me out the way so he can take over Earth without risking his own life. The coward.' Harry insulted the Dark Lord and at the same time felt flattered. 'he goes to that much effort to get rid of me? I think I should be flattered that he considers me such a problem.' He smiled before frowning. 'But what if it wasn't him? The note hinted that I should use this time to train and prepare myself… is something else going to happen? I don't know, I really don't know!' shaking his head he sprung up to a sitting position, pushing himself off of the bed and standing up he walked across the room and back again his thoughts giving him more energy than he realised.

Harry stopped his pacing and stood there pensively then realised he still had his wand on him. Withdrawing his wand he muttered an incantation and a glass formed on the table, smiling that everything seemed to be working perfectly fine, he filled the glass with water, Harry took a sip then placed the glass down again and continued his track of thoughts.

A chime echoed through the room that causing Harry to jump and then realise it was the bell signalling. Walking over to the door, he briefly wondered how to open the door before noticing a switch he pressed the switch to the door and it slid open. Harry looked at the person who was standing in the door and part of his mind thought back to Cho Chang. If only for the briefest of moments before he focused on the woman that stood in front of him, she looked slightly Asian, her uniform was the same as the rest of the people he had seen and her black hair had been tied back into a ponytail. She looked at Harry. "Hi, the captain asked for me to show you to the Mess Hall." She stated and Harry nodded slowly, not expecting someone to have been sent this quickly. "My name is Hoshi Sato I am the communications officer on the ship." Hoshi introduced as she looked at Harry, his body had toned out due to the constant action that Harry had to go through each year and the Quidditch training that he had done in previous years had helped a lot although the cast offs of his cousin didn't really show it.

"Thank you." Harry replied as he stepped out of the doorway. Enjoying the brief bit of freedom even if it was only to go to the Mess Hall.

She showed him to the Mess Hall and Harry realised just how hungry he was feeling, at her nod he had helped himself to some of the food that was available and the two sat, the conversation was a bit awkward to have with her, the topics limited due to the protection of the Timeline so it was mainly focused on what little he knew of the Muggle World of 1990's.

After he had eaten she led him back to his quarters and told him that she had to report to her station but if he needed someone to talk to she was free later on.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, thanking her before turning back into the room and sitting down on the floor cross legged, trying to focus his mind and clear his thoughts, beginning to work on his mental shields.

TBC

Rewrite of Chapter 2.

Main changes: More enforcement of the protection of the Timeline, Harry doesn't have as free an access to the ship yet. Will change quickly as I'm only tidying up the chapters and making them neater and flow more smoothly, but for the moment, it's good to go.

Still the improvements to the chapter were about another 1000 words added to it.

Go me \o/

Oh as an extra note, thank you to the reviewer: Lord of Time (Coincidental name all things considering) for giving me the Enterprise launch year. I've corrected that as well. So thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Sometimes you just need a bit of time to find yourself. Harry, thrown into the future must find his way back to the past to defeat Voldemort. Part 1 of a series

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

Chapter 3: Assault.

He had been on board the Enterprise for two days now and he was bored… extremely bored to be correct, being stuck in his quarters was mind numbingly dull but he understood why, he knew there was a valid reason to it and although he didn't like it he agreed to it. the timeline was too sensitive to screw up. The most miniscule of changes could have the most dramatic effect on the future, at least that is what every book, not that he had read many time travel stories, movies of which he had seen even less of those and discussions with Hermione about her Time Turner had all ended with one big thing.

Screwing with time was bad.

So he was still here, the urge to sneak off and explore the ship had been there, but he resisted it for the moment, knowing that he'd either be sent back or possibly be able to see much more of the ship soon enough. It was purely for that reason that he was patient… that and they were nice enough to give him actual quarters and not make him wait the time out in a cell.

It was midday, not that Harry could tell the difference, outside looked the same from his window, there were stars, more stars, even more stars, and did he mention stars? Although the Enterprise had stopped at a planet and he had to admit the view of the planet from above was breathtaking, the novelty wore off quickly enough when you consider he wouldn't be seeing it at all.

But now he was attempting to meditate again, to clear his thoughts and was finding it difficult, he sat with his back to the window, eyes closed as he controlled his breathing, pushing thoughts that he didn't want to deal with out of the way forcing himself into the blankness of nothingness.

The ship shook jarring him from the blankness and the light above him exploded, sparks and bits of melted plastic at his best guess rained down on him. He quickly brought his hands up to cover his head rolling out of the way to avoid it and quickly got to his feet, his knees aching in protest knowing for a fact that he had been sitting cross legged on the floor a lot longer than he had intended to.

Harry was sitting looking out the window of his room when he saw a flash of light in the distance and a form start to appear. As it got closer Harry was able to see it another ship was taking shots at the Enterprise, green blasts of energy hitting the side of the Starship, the other lights in his room dimmed as an alarm sounded. Unsure of what to do Harry grabbed his wand and slid it into his pocket. He turned to the window again and saw a beam of energy erupt from the ship and hit the Enterprise causing the starship to shake violently, he gripped the edge of the window area to keep himself steady.

Another blast caused the ship to shake again and a communication was heard.

"This is the captain, we are under attack, Klingon's have managed to board the ship, security team down to C deck," Archers voice explained. Harry grimly smirked as he exited his room, this was probably the best chance that he'd get to get any restrictions lifted, he would help them, not just for that reason but because it was the right thing to do and it was the least he could do to repay them.

Now if only he knew what a Klingon was…

Exiting his room he turned down the corridor and saw 2 aliens in front of him. They both wore dark uniforms that looked more like armour than anything the Enterprise crew wore, these must be the Klingons that they were referring too, they were big, big, muscular and scary looking. They heard the door open and spun around and drew their blasters. Harry dived back into his room and closed the doors as Klingon's started to bang the door. Harry hit the communications switch. "Harry to Captain Archer," Harry called.

"What Mr. Potter I'm kind of busy right now." Archer stated and the ship shook again. Yes distracting the captain at this time was probably a bad idea but he didn't know the name of any security officers or anyone else to contact other than Hoshi and she'd be on the bridge as well.

"Klingon's on D deck outside my quarters." Harry replied quickly as another dent formed on the door. Boy these guys could punch hard.

"Ok Mr. Potter a security force are on their way." Archer's voice replied and Harry looked back at the door as it started to slide apart thick fingers attached to quite big hands slid into the gap and started to pull the door open

"Not soon enough." Harry muttered under his breath as the doors had begun to be pried open. Drawing his wand he pointed it at the door as it was pulled open. "STUPEFY!" Harry shouted and a red beam hit the first Klingon knocking him out, the second Klingon looked shocked for a second before lunging at Harry who dived out the way. Staggering to his knees Harry pointed the wand at the Klingon and shouted the stunning curse and knocking the Klingon to the floor. He was thankful that he had the element of surprise on his hands, he knew for a fact that if he didn't have his magic, he'd probably be paste on the floor. Letting out a sigh of relief he collapsed into the chair as footsteps echoed towards the room. Looking up he saw security run in. "How did you manage this?" the guy asked in surprise the English accent a strong difference to the last few people he had spoken to.

"I have a little secret I have kept from everyone," Harry stated as he twirled his wand round his hand. Secrecy be damned, if it would get him out of the room and allow him to see more of the ship, he'd deal with the consequences later.

"You took them out with a stick?" The English man questioned and Harry brought his hand up to his own forehead, face palming at the statement

"No not a stick, a wand." Harry deadpanned.

"You mean magic?" The man questioned and Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"You guessed right," Harry said as he demonstrated by levitating a chair off the ground then cancelling the spell after a couple of moments followed by the conjuration of some rope to bind the Klingons, not knowing how long the Stunning Spell would affect them.

"Fascinating." He muttered and Archers voice came over the communicator.

"Archer to Reed." Archers voice crackled, the communications system apparently having taken damage in the last attack.

"Yes captain," the man now known as Reed replied as he pressed the button to the communication panel.

"Klingon's have gotten on board G and H deck, they are heading towards Engineering." Archer replied.

"OK captain." Reed replied and signaled the security teams to move. "I could use your help, if you can deal with these guys that easily then think you can deal with some more?" Reed asked.

"Of course." Harry replied glad to be able to get out of the room. The two ran out the door, one of the security guards remaining behind to deal with the two Klingons, the other two following behind him. The Turbolift's were out of action they had to climb through the Jeffries tubes and climbed down several decks. Passage was quick and smooth and Harry surprised the Security personnel by only being slightly winded after that. They walked out next to the engine room and Reed took point stepping out into the corridor firing his phaser he hit a Klingon rendering him unconscious as another four started firing at Reed. Harry leant round the corner and fired a stunner and just missed a Klingon and the two were pushed back towards the engine room to gain a better defensive position to deal with their attackers.

Harry frowned realising that the Klingons had already taken engineering, this was probably going to get messy.

"Ok, watch your fire when you go in, we don't want to hit the warp core." Reed spoke and the Security Guards and Harry nodded. Reed moved to the other side of the door and prepared to hit the switch. Harry let another security personnel go ahead of him as Reed and the security personnel shared a look. Reed hit the switch, the door opened and they both stepped in firing shots.

Two shots returned, Reed ducked out of the way, dropping behind a console and the Security guard who fired at the same time wasn't as quick being hit square in the chest and knocked back.

Harry froze for a moment seeing the dead stare from the man before shaking his head, running into the room ducking behind a console as it was hit by weapons fire. He looked out catching sight of one of them on the upper level, firing a stunning curse that the Klingon narrowly avoided, ducking behind the pillar, the warrior fired back and Harry dived out of the way firing several more spells from his position at another of the Klingons, the stunning spell missed, the Jelly legs jinx connected and the petrification spell slammed into the man knocking him down stiff as a board.

The Klingon on the upper area seeing Harry was in the open stepped out to take a shot and Reed stepped out just as quick stunning the Klingon with his phaser. Harry and Reed shared another look and nodded to each other, glancing around as the security took care of the last of the klingons in Engineering

"Archer to security." Archer called urgently.

"Reed here." Reed replied.

"Klingons' have got to the…" A blast of Phaser was heard and a thump as someone collapsed to the floor.

"Captain? CAPTAIN!" Reed shouted and dashed out the door. Harry wiped a think layer of sweat from his brow and followed after him with a nod to the Security Officer who was restraining the unconscious Klingons.

"Reed wait up. You can't run in without a plan, I have done that before and I lost someone close to me." A shadow passed over Harry's face. "We need a plan," Harry stated and Reed nodded.

"The transporters are still online, you could activate it and beam me up to the bridge." Reed suggested.

"I'm assuming that must be some form of teleportation?" Harry questioned his mind thinking it must be some form of transportation. "No, get me up there, I'm expendable, you are not." Harry stated and Reed shook his head already having been briefed on Harry and the fact that he was from the past.

"Are you out of your mind?" Reed questioned, "you're not expendable, who knows what your death could do to the timeline." Reed snapped and Harry shrugged.

"Do you have any other choice? I don't know how to get you up there and you're going to need to have the rest of security waiting to burst in and save the day. Besides, I'm too stubborn to die." Harry joked blandly and Reed just stared at him before sighing.

"Ok," he said with resignation, "I'll beam you up to the corner behind a support beam, you should be behind sufficient cover if you crouch down before I beam you there." Reed stated.

"Right." Harry agreed and they ran to the transporter room, Harry took his place on the Transporter pad after direction from Reed on what to do and crouched down.

"Energizing." Reed stated and activated the transporter. Harry felt a strange emptiness as everything went black for a split second before the Bridge came into view.

His appearance was unnoticed and he peeked round the edge of the support beam and saw four Klingons standing on the bridge of the Enterprise. The bridge crew was sat with two Klingons standing over them and Archer was lying unconscious on the floor. Harry stood up and jumped out of his hiding place and shouted a splitting spell that he had learnt during independent study in his fourth year, combining it with the stunning spell fired two red beams hit the Klingon guards and the dropped to the floor unconscious. A shot hit the beam next to Harry and he rolled out the way and shot a Conjunctiva curse blinding the Klingon who roared in anger. The fourth Klingon had closed the distance between he and Harry and smacked the wand out of his hand and threw Harry across the bridge floor where he fell painfully crashing next to the bridge crew with a painful thud. Harry dragged himself to his feet and wandlessly pulled his wand to him and shot of a stunning spell at the Klingon who was swinging his fist at Harry again but the stunning spell stopped him in his tracks and he collapsed to the floor. The officers stood up and Harry let out a sigh of relief until he remembered the Klingon he blinded. The spell was only a short-term spell and the Klingon had regained his senses and fired at the closest target to him, which happened to be Hoshi.

Harry reached forwards and pushed her out the way as the blaster shot hit Harry in the chest causing pain to rip through him as he fell backwards his consciousness seeping away from him.

The Klingon ship broke away from its attack and flew off hitting warp as soon as it could. T'Pol now in command due to the fact that Archer was unconscious immediately ordered a medical team to the bridge to take Harry and Archer to the sickbay. Harry requiring emergency medical operation due to the fact he had taken a heavy stun blast straight to the heart and as he was still a teenager the blast affected him stronger than the rest and he had gone into cardiac arrest.

To Be Continued

Rewrite complete.

The ending is still pretty much the same, didn't see a major need to modify that but the rest has pretty much been rewritten all in all, I've added about 1300 words… go me.


	4. Chapter 4

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Sometimes you just need a bit of time to find yourself. Harry, thrown into the future must find his way back to the past to defeat Voldemort. Part 1 of a series

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

Chapter 4: Recuperation.

Harry groaned and choked as he woke the white lights of the sick bay blinding him, what is it with medical locations and white? Yes it was sterile, but it was also stupidly bright to look at first thing, doubly so with how illuminated the room was. He attempted to sit up but a hand held him in place, not that it would have mattered much the burning feeling in his chest hurt like hell and seemed to drain all the energy from him as he fell back into the bed. "Easy Mr. Potter you're not ready to sit up at the moment, in fact your lucky to be alive so just lie back and take it easy." The voice of Phlox stated and Harry sighed in frustration, his dislike for being in the hospital clear as day but he nodded knowing it was foolish to try and argue with the Doctor, doubly so with how terrible he was feeling and lay there looking up at the ceiling. "That was very brave of you fighting those Klingons'." Phlox stated.

"I've always been told that I have a saving people thing, it wouldn't have been right to stand back and do nothing while they were tearing up the ship." Harry explained and Phlox nodded. "Besides, two of them trying to break down the door to my quarters after seeing me, that kind of threw me into the deep end." Harry said and Phloz nodded his head.

"Well you've got the whole crew in an uproar, they were shocked when they heard about your magic." Phlox stated and Harry laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah… not the way I wanted to show everyone that I was different, but it was better than doing nothing, again I needed to use what I have to help people and well I'm not really a match for people physically so I used my advantage." Harry replied. "Though once again I am going to be famous." Harry added under his breath but Phlox heard.

"Again?" Phlox questioned curiously, he had done some digging into Mr Potters past, curiosity more than anything else but nothing jumped out at him, unfortunately during the Eugenics War and the Third World War a lot of information had been lost, they were only now starting to uncover information.

"Again…" Harry said with resignation, "where I come from I was famous for surviving a psychopath that tried to kill me when I was a baby. It wasn't even my actions that prevented me from dying, I'm famous for my mother sacrificing her life for me." Harry explained and Phlox nodded after a moment.

"But at least here, you are famous for something that you have done." Phlox added, "If you don't mind me saying, you have all the characteristics to make a fine Starfleet Officer if you did stay in this time period." Phlox complimented and Harry chuckled in an embarrassed way.

"I don't know about that…" Harry muttered, "I don't think I could take responsibility for so many people, I can barely keep myself out of trouble." Harry responded and Phlox laughed.

"Either way, your talent is there, clear as day." Phlox said and then smiled. "And I know Ensign Sato is very grateful for your timely arrival on the Bridge." Phlox added, a blush started to creep up on Harry's face but Phlox had turned and moved over to a different bed and continued treatment on another patient. Harry just lay there with his eyes closed and slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

He awoke several hours later to find his energy was higher and he sat up and placed his glasses on, thankful that the pain in his chest was gone, it didn't hurt as much to move and it didn't hurt that much to breath. Looking around he saw the sick bay deserted except for Archer sitting on one of the beds with a look of boredom, Harry realised that he was probably just as badly hurt during the initial take over. The Captain spotted him and smiled slightly, "Ahh, Mr. Potter its good to see you have finally awoken again." Archer stated. "That was some good work you did even though I wasn't conscious to see any of it I have had the reports." Archer explained and Harry nodded back in gratitude.

"I did my part it was the least I could do to repay you for your hospitality." Harry stated calmly and he was being honest, even though he had been confined to the quarters, the Captain had still taken the time to talk to him.

"Though I heard something interesting about you." Archer continued and Harry couldn't help but smile slightly. "So the stories are true, you can perform magic." He said and Harry nodded, "I was curious as to the stick that you had on you when you first arrived but no scans showed anything unusual about it. A magic wand at a guess?" He questioned and Harry nodded.

"Curious that the scans showed nothing? Did it just read as a simple stick then?" Harry questioned and Archer nodded. "It's more than just a stick, inside of it is a core that allows me to focus my magic, the core itself is from a magical creature." Harry explained feeling that there was no point keeping it a secret, these things had a way of getting out anyway, doubly so now that he had displayed his magic and got into a firefight with the Klingons across the ship.

"A magical creature?" Archer said in surprise, disbelief clearly etched on his face.

"What? You didn't think we were the only ones with talent in the world did you?" Harry questioned cheekily and then shook his head, realising that until now Archer hadn't dealt with magic. "The item in question is a tail feather from a Phoenix." Harry said and the back of his mind pulled an image of Fawkes and the Chamber of Secrets, how close he had been to dying there when the Basilisk had bit him. Just one more reason why he needed to get stronger.

"A phoenix?" Archer questioned after a moment, seeing the haunted look pass over Harry's face. "The mythical birds of flame? Meant to be reborn from their own flames?" Archer questioned and Harry nodded. Archer let out an amused huh, shock more than anything else.

"Captain I need to ask you a favour." Harry said and Archer's appearance suddenly changed to one of more business like. "I know why you have me confined to the room that I'm staying in, it makes sense, but can I at least get access to an open area to train, if there is one?" Harry questioned and Archer frowned.

"Why do you need to train?" Archer questioned and Harry looked hesitant to answer before letting out a sigh realising it was all or nothing now.

"The time I come from isn't all peaceful, especially in the Magical side of the world, there was a wizard who went dark, as dark as you could imagine and then he went even further off the deep end." Harry added for extra impact, "he was unstoppable, people feared to say his name referring to him as You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He could see Archer's look of disbelief at that and Harry smiled grimly. "Yeah, the fun fact his name that they fear to speak isn't even his real name… His name is Lord Voldemort, I want to say self proclaimed Lord, but that isn't true. He is actually a Lord due to his heritage, he was Born Tom Marvolo Riddle, which rearrange a few letters and you get his moniker, I Am Lord Voldemort!" Harry said grandly before laughing bitterly. "He created an army of loyalist pureblood fanatics, the people descended from long lines of magical descendants who believed they were better than anyone who they called 'mudblood' the foul word used to describe those who with 'impure' blood." The disdain in Harry's voice showed how much he disagreed with it.

"My parents fought against him, but when they found out my mother was pregnant… they went into hiding, kept hidden behind the Fidelius Charm, a spell that hid a location from everyone so securely as long as the Secret Keeper kept the secret." Here he trailed off, pain etching his voice. "Everyone believed my Godfather to be the Secret Keeper, he infact emphasised the point so much, just to protect his best friend who was like a brother to him." Harry said slowly taking a deep breath. "In truth, it was another one of their friends, who would have ever expected him, he wasn't the strongest, he wasn't the brightest, whenever anyone talked about my parents and their group of friends, he was always mentioned as in the shadows of the group." Harry said dully, "perhaps that's why he did it, because he was always in the shadows, he betrayed my parents sold them out to Voldemort." Harry said and Archer winced, still he remained respectfully silent, letting Harry tell the story.

"He arrived on Halloween, he duelled my father while my mother took me and ran, she made it to my room when he caught up with her, he ordered her to step aside, for some reason even though she was muggle born he wasn't going to kill her, he only wanted to kill me." Harry said angrily gripping the edge of the medical bed that he sat on. "She refused and he killed her and then tried to kill me." Harry said pausing and taking a deep breath.

"For us, taking a life is as simple as two words, the darkest of magic, two words a green light and then nothing, the person just dies. But something went wrong, something that he didn't expect." Harry explained and heard the door open up and Hoshi walk in holding something in her hands.

Archer looked up and saw the Ensign standing there and focused on her. "Ensign? What do you have to report?" He questioned as Hoshi walked over handing the device to him

"That Klingon ship was a rogue ship run by a bunch of pirates." Hoshi said as Archer read the report. "The Klingons are officially denying any involvement with the attack." She explained and Archer looked grim as he read the information that was appearing on the monitor.

"Starfleet wants us to return to Earth for repairs and then our mission is to track down where they are striking from." Archer said reading the orders aloud.

"Yes sir, Commander T'Pol has already set a course for Earth they're just waiting for your return." Hoshi explained and almost on cue, Dr Phlox walked back into the room.

"Captain your tests come back and you are clear to go. Mr. Potter as soon as you are up to it you are able to go as well." Phlox stated and harry almost cheered but stood up and started to walk until a wave of dizziness struck. Stumbling slightly Hoshi reached out and grabbed Harry by the arm preventing him from tumbling. "I forgot to mention that some dizziness will follow." Phlox stated. Harry turned to him and nodded before looking at Captain Archer again.

"We'll have to continue the tale another time." Harry said and Archer nodded.

"Hoshi make sure he reaches his quarters." Archer ordered and she nodded then followed Harry as he walked out of the Medical Bay. Catching up with Harry she entered the Turbolift with him.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you yet for saving me on the bridge." Hoshi stated and Harry looked her in the eyes. She still looked slightly nervous about the whole situation, not that he could blame her, having been missed by many offensive curses over the years, some a lot more closely than others, he knew it was sometimes quite nerve racking.

"It isn't a big deal I would have done it for anyone." Harry tried to shrug it off, to calm her down more than anything as he watched her smile and felt something that he dismissed straight away. It was pointless to act on any feelings that he may have felt, he would be returning to his own time soon enough.

"Still I do have to thank you for it." Hoshi replied and Harry shrugged his shoulders knowing that even if he didn't she would still feel indebted to him.

"You're welcome. Though I doubt anyone wouldn't jump to save a beautiful woman like yourself." Harry complimented flirtatiously, surprising both himself and Hoshi as she turned away feeling herself blush.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Potter." Hoshi replied with a smile as the Turbolift stopped. Walking out the two reached Harry's quarter's and they faced each other. There was a moment of unease, neither knew what to say before Harry finally spoke up.

"Well this is where we separate and go different ways." Harry stated. Hoshi nodded in silent acceptance and as she turned to go back to the Turbolift Harry shifted slightly as the door to his quarters opened up and froze as he saw Hoshi move slightly. she bent down slightly and kissed Harry on the cheek before speeding to the Turbolift. Harry stood there a moment not knowing how to react as she started to walk off. Harry trailed her movements with his eyes for a moment before she was out of sight and turned and entered his room.

As soon as the doors shut the realisation of what Hoshi had done hit him like a ton of bricks and he just collapsed onto the sofa his mind playing over the last few minutes repeatedly and he felt lighter than he had in a very long time.

Hours passed and Harry had taken the time to continue practising clearing his thoughts, the initial energy he felt this morning having left his body. He found it difficult to completely clear his thoughts so, to try and make a starting step he focused on a simple, plain image. Something to keep his mind focused on one thing, one point and hide everything else from his mind.

The door chime snapped his focus like a twig and his head turned to face the door. "Enter." He called, the door slid open and Archer stood there. "What can I do for you Captain?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to join the senior staff and I for dinner?" Archer questioned and Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, it would be a nice way to get out of the room and it would also allow him a bit more freedom.

Harry stood up from his position on the floor and nodded his head. "Thank you Captain I will." Harry said and the two headed back out of the room.

TBC

Oh wow the rewrite on this chapter added so much.

I remember now, back when I used to do a word count for the chapter, I'd always end up adding in the summary, disclaimer and all that so it always looked bigger than it was, evidence is clearly there when I added about 400 words and the chapter hit 1200 words. (that was just the initial change to the scene with Phlox,) then added the Harry explaining about the rise of Voldemort. I cut it off because lets face it we all know what happens there. But all in all, I tripled the word length of this chapter, from about 800 words before I started (even though the chapter count said about 1000 because it included the summary etc) it's now sitting at 2400 words, so in other words my modifications tripled the word length of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Wargames

Harry Potter/Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction

Sometimes you just need a bit of time to find yourself. Harry, thrown into the future must find his way back to the past to defeat Voldemort. Part 1 of a series

Rating M

Pairing- Harry/Hoshi

Main character- Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise, I am not making any money off of this fanfiction and am doing it purely for fun.

Chapter 5: Rest and Recuperation

The Enterprise had returned to Earth for repairs, it was currently docked and the majority of the crew were allowed shore leave to relax after their time in space. Harry having heard this information frowned as he ate his dinner in the Mess Hall, he had no where to go, in fact it was most likely that he wouldn't be allowed down to Earth due to the simple fact that he wasn't really allowed to see anything for 'fear that he would cause problems to the timeline.' Like anyone would actually believe him if he did get back.

As he sat there he started thinking about the note, the more he thought about it the more he wondered about who had sent it, it was something that had occupied his mind, something seemed familiar about the writing but he still hadn't seen anything like it before. Everything was still not adding up. The only advantage that he had was that he had the entire time free to train as he pleased, although the majority so far had been focusing on clearing his mind, the pieces clicking into place after he focused on the one item. He had spoken to Commander T'Pol during one of the dinners after he had said that he was meditating and trying to clear his mind and she had confirmed that his current idea was the correct one, focus on one thing, only one thing because the moment you tried to think of nothing, you were thinking about what nothing was, it was a cycle in futility.

He thought back to the lessons that Snape had taught him, nothing added up from it, nothing came together from his teaching… if that was what it could be called, the brutal assault on his mind after shouting at him to 'clear his mind' without any proper guidance.

It didn't seem right… something was wrong about that scene overall and the pieces still didn't fit together, he could see the picture, he was ninety percent sure it linked back to Voldemort, however there was still that little bit that just had no solution, no clear definitive answer.

Which led back to the note he had received…

The 'Old Friend' was acting more like a puppet master than the renowned puppet master Dumbledore… was he pulling all the strings or was this just one string that he was plucking. Was this whole goal just to get Harry ready to face Voldemort or was it to get him out of the way so Voldemort could get what he wanted?

"More questions than answers." Harry muttered as he opened his eyes glancing out the window at Earth, the sight still took his breath seeing just how small and inconsequential everything that was happening in his time now felt. "A terrorist action in a small population in the United Kingdom, a small country when you think of it on one planet in the middle of a hugely populated galaxy." Harry mused aloud as he heard the door chime. "seems inconsequential in the grand scheme of things." Harry mused and looked back at the door. "Enter." He called and the door opened, Trip, the chief of Engineering was standing there with his trademark cocky smirk.

"You know, they discovered these wonderful things called chairs that you sit on." Trip joked and Harry rolled his eyes, it was pretty much always the same when one of them arrived to see him sitting on the floor from his attempts to focus his mind. There was always a joke about him not using the furniture.

"What do you want trip?" Harry questioned letting out a slow breath as he stood up, wincing slightly at the pins and needles he felt in his leg using the arm of the sofa that was behind him to keep himself stable. The only downside to sitting on the floor for such a long time, he still wasn't used to it.

"A group of us and by group I mean myself, Hoshi, Reed and the Cap'n are going on shore leave on earth, wanted to know if you wanted to come along." Trip said and Harry looked surprised, the conversation he was going to have with Archer to let him go now seemed completely irrelevant.

"Aren't you worried I'm going to learn something that I could use to change the future?" Harry questioned and Trip shrugged.

"Not sure how much you can learn from just a drink in a bar." He said with a smile and Harry watched him in confusion.

"A bar? I'm not old enough to drink yet." He said and Trip just continued to smirk.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." He said in almost childlike glee.

"Out with it Trip, what have you done?" Harry questioned, starting to lose patience with the guy, he liked him from the couple of conversations he had with the guy but he could get annoying quickly.

"You're from the past correct?" He started and Harry nodded slowly. "No record of you exists that they have been able to discover, no proof of who you are, no proof of age, no identification what so ever, I may have modified the data you gave us and bumped your age up by about a year, maybe two." Trip said and Harry looked surprised. His sixteenth birthday had gone by without much fanfare, in fact Harry hadn't noticed due to the Stardate system that they used until someone told him the Earth date. He had been shocked that he had missed his own birthday.

"So you've falsified records of my age?" Harry questioned and Trip looked slightly guilty. "Isn't that a crime?"

"Well, sort of, maybe just a little bit… ok well yes." He said after several seconds and Harry laughed shaking his head. "But no one knows any better… and those that do aren't going to say anything knowing full well you're going stir crazy up here on the ship. Staring at the same walls day after day and being stuck in the same room, not exactly what I'd call fun." Trip said and Harry had to agree with that. "So we go down to Earth, I know this great place, we have drinks and don't worry, we'll keep an eye on you." He said a mischevious glint in his eye that reminded Harry of Sirius before one of his crazy ideas in Grimmuald Place to torment Mrs Weasley. "Then we come back here and sort out that cargo bay for you to train in." Trip explained and Harry smiled. Archer had okayed the rearranging of one of the cargo bays for him to train in and Trip had volounteered to get it all sorted but with the state the Enterprise was in, he had been too busy making sure his pride and joy stayed together long enough for them all to get home.

"That does sound like a plan." Harry said and Trip nodded happily.

"Of course it's a plan, but are you in?" Trip questioned and after a moment Harry nodded. "Great, lets get out of here then." Trip said and Harry followed after the excited Trip towards the Shuttle Bay.

HPWG1

He had to admit, he was a bit disappointed when he got down to Earth, sure there were signs that technology had advanced and progressed just at a glance, but overall? Nothing much had changed, the buildings still looked the same, the streets pretty much looked the same and the clothing looked pretty much the same. It was so similar and yet, there was that little bit of difference that made everything look completely different.

He didn't really know how to explain it.

Trip explained to him that Harry would be staying with him, he had a big enough house and Reed, whose own home was not in the states, was going to be staying in a different guest room and the bar they were going to be heading too was apparently one of Trips favourites which according to his logic guaranteed that Harry wouldn't get challenged simply because he was with Trip.

Interesting logic which Harry was sure no one had ever tried before… yes he was being sarcastic.

Either way, he was looking forward to it as it was a chance for him to stretch his legs and just have a bit of freedom. He was given the tour of the house and was surprised at how large it was, when shown the room he was staying in Trip led him to a room that was only half decorated. "Sorry about the state of the room, it was in the process of being done before I was assigned to the Enterprise but after that… I never really had that much time to get it done." He said and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine, in better condition than some of the places I've slept." He said thinking back to the cupboard under the stairs and felt a chill run down his spine. Some memories never become less awkward. "What time we meeting with everyone?" Harry questioned as he placed the bag of clothes that he and Trip had stopped to get… Harry was definitely happy to be replacing the hand me downs that he had been wearing. Harry moved turned around and looked back to the door as Trip started to leave.

"We're heading out in a couple of hours, for now take the time to get ready, theres a bathroom at the end of the hall. Want to look your best for Hoshi now don't you." He taunted and Harry stuttered in surprise causing Trip to laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry questioned still trying to control a blush that was slowly creeping up on his features.

"You two are so obvious with your feelings for each other, half the crew have a bet on how long until you hook up." Trip said and Harry felt his jaw drop.

"You're placing bets on me and Hoshi hooking up?" He said in a stunned daze. "There isn't going to be anything there though, I'm most likely going to be back in my own time soon, at least that's what Archers told me the higher ups are pushing for." Harry explained.

"If you're going to live your life to the whims of others, then you're never gonna live." Trip said sagely, "you mentioned to us about the note on the letter that drew you here, have you ever thought that the time was also there for you to actually live your life a bit?" He questioned and Harry was again gobsmacked.

"I didn't expect an engineer to come out with something so philosophical." Harry half joked, unable to believe that it could be that simple.

"What can I say? I have a lot of time to think when I'm working." Trip said and then went off round the corner not giving Harry a chance to respond. After several moments of stunned silence Harry stuck his head through the doorway.

"Wait! Since when do you do work? I thought you had a work crew!" Harry called and then cursed under his breath. "Kinda loses impact when he's already gone…" Harry muttered turning back to the bag of clothes, pulling out a simple navy blue shirt and a pair of black pants, he grabbed them and walked off in the direction of the bathroom. Harry had to admit, he did find Hoshi attractive but he didn't want to try and win her heart because of the fact that he could be going at any time. From what Archer had implied, they had a large group of researchers working around the clock to get him home and he didn't want to get attached to her just to lose her shortly afterwards.

He got undressed flicking on the shower holding his hand under the water waiting for it to hit the right temperature his mind still focusing on what Trip had said. "Time for me to actually live?" Harry questioned, "So what do I do? Take a chance and enjoy the time I have with her? Or do I just focus on training." He stepped under the water letting it wash over him. He placed an arm against the wall of the shower, leaning against it. "Damn, I told myself I'd stop depressing myself." Harry muttered and laughed slightly to himself. "We only live once, let's just see how it all plays out." Harry muttered to himself and started to prepare for the night out.

TBC

Initial chapter length before rewrite and modifictaion: 917 words

Chapter length after Modification: 2093

Originally this chapter had the bar scene in it as well, but I've decided to combine that with the next chapter, possibly have it as it's own section depending on how it plays out while rewriting it. Needless to say this one went through a major overhaul, the section which is now 2093 words was originally about 500…

Can you tell I've improved my writing even just a little bit :P

Anyway, there's probably gonna be a few extra chapters in the story, possibly the removal of the Mirror Universe arc cause I don't think I'll be able to get that done correctly.

Does allow for more training and character development between the crew and Harry.


End file.
